


Catacombes

by FernShaw



Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Possible Character Death, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The jellywalker apocalypse started and Roguefort decides to take a weird decision in these times where selfishness should rule.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguefort Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

That night was ... The usual. Really, nothing especially good or bad, nothing stood out of the ordinary for anyone in the cheesecake manor. Like every Friday night, Cheesecake cookie decided to run a party to invite a whole bunch of people. This time she decided to let this be a musical party, but this didn't felt like any special thing. Even if DJ cookie was the one who made the music, it felt so similar to the other concerts she usually ordered and was just simply not interesting .

And like every week, Walnut came too. Cheesecake manor became less and less targeted by her rival, but she felt like tonight would the day they would choose to attack. So she simply patiently waited, taking regular naps throughout the night to help her stay in perfect shape, and trying to at least appreciate a few conversations with the people that considered her more than just a child. 

And as DJ cookie began to mix another tape, a huge gasp was heard from the crowd, followed by a laugh that the little kid would recognize in thousands. 

"Roguefort !"

"Well well well, little detective. Seems that once again, you took the right guess by thinking I would attack tonight but ... Sadly you didn't get lucky this time. Looks like I win ~"

"Oh no, you didn't ! Guards, catch them-"

Once again, the crowd was stopped, but this time with a much more alarming sound. Cheesecake was screaming from the top of her lungs, apparently from a mix of pain and fear.

"What's wrong cheesecake ?!"

"S-someone bit me !" 

Roguefort chuckled as everyone gathered around the lady. That was unexpected but they surely appreciated the distraction. If someone was stupid enough to bite the owner of the house, that was clearly not their problem. 

The bodyguards caught the one who bit the lady and shook the cookie like a bag of potatoes, ready to punch. From afar, Walnut recognised who was it but ... Something was strange. No, not strange. Something was simply wrong. It was angel cookie, or at least it ressembled them a lot, but in a dark purple coloration that looked simply unhealthy. She saw purple cookies in the past, but nothing like that. Their wings were barely hanging from their body, covered with the same gelatinous sticky substance that was coming out of the little cookie's mouth. The detective watched the scene carefully, knowing that something had to be done but not sure what. But when she heard another scream, she dashed on towards the door of the manor, ready to get out if needed. The whole house was silent, listening to the yells of the lady for entire minutes until they suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. Even roguefort stopped their escaping to listen and watch, not sure of what to. Should they call the police ? No ... That certainly would be stupid of them. An ambulance ? No, no ... Everything was so confusing...

When the lady got back up on her feet, everyone had a sigh of relief. 

"Thank goodness, my lady, are you alright ?"

The bodyguards got no answer. She opened her eyes back, and when everyone noticed that they had turned into a luminescent yellow, it was already too late. She bit deeply into her guard's hand, which only responded with a yell and that was the start of the pure panick. Everyone was screaming and running around the room, with no idea in mind except to run. A huge part of the crowd gathered around the mannor's door, forcing Walnut to back down not to get crushed by the sheer force of the mass. She ran in a direction that seemed less crowded, knowing that this kind of panick could cause weaker people to die from suffocation or crumbling due to people not caring about walking on others in such time. Little did she know, that's probably what saved her in this instant. 

When people opened the door, a vision of horror was the only thing they got. Behind it was just a crowd of purple cookies waiting patiently to get inside of the mansion, creating a terribly scary atmosphere with their bright glowing eyes in the dark. They did not wait a single second to start attacking people, jumping on anyone they could catch in the crowd to bite and wound them. 

Roguefort was horrified with this vision, behind completly static because of the stress and incomprehension of the situation. They were looking everywhere trying to see what could be this horrorw but their mind was too blurry to understand anything. But one small thing got them out of their transe.

The vision of the only kid of the crowd, completly lost and trembling in the middle of this disaster, unable to gather her thoughts to make a decision on what to do. The thief felt their heart ache and yelled with all of their lungs, hoping that she would hear them.

"Walnut ! Walnut please run over here !!"

"Wh-what ?!"

"Stop asking questions and run over here RIGHT NOW ! These cookies can't climb, if you reach the roof with me you'll be safe !"

"But the others, they, they ..."

"It's too late for them, please !!"

The little cookie was shaking, barely able to move in any directions. She could just watch everyone around her scream in pain as they targeted by the mutants. She was petrified. She wanted to scream, to run in any direction but she couldn't. Roguefort watched the scene helplessly, hanging out from the window, but couldn't stay any longer without moving. They bit their lip and jumped on the ground, dashing throughout the mass of creatures that were too occupied on destroying the cookies they already caught to care. They scooped the frozen body in their arm, quickly dodging an attack from behind their back and ran back to the place they came from. Climbing with only one hand and a child in the other certainly was difficult. But the adrenaline their body was filled with helped seriously to get where they wanted quickly. They took a deep breath, exploded the window with their foot and quickly got through it, not really caring about potential bruises. Thankfully, they didn't have to climb higher in the same difficulty as before, the roof being in several parts and easy to walk upon. They had the courage to get to the upper part of it before simply collapsing on it, out of breath and crying as much as their body allowed. They were hugging the small body they kept as close as possible to their chest, desperately trying to reassure themselves

"You're here ... You're fine, you're with me, they're not going to hurt you, I swear it's okay, I swear you're fine ... I promise, they won't get you ... No one will as long as I'm here ..."

The sweet gentle voice slowly brought back Walnut to reality. Slowly but surely she started to understand what was going on and got back to her senses. Everything that happened was real. Not only that was really but she did not do anything. And roguefort ... They did ... What ? 

Before she knew it, she was crying too. The warmth of the body she was held against paired with the tears she got on her face was a weird way to remember that she was alive, but it was efficient for sure. 

The coldness of the night felt awful. She would give anything to be in her bed, back in a peaceful world. But that was not just a dream. And nothing she could give could help what was going on. All that she could do was close her eyes and hope that she would still be here the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Walnut woke up, she didn't even need time to recall what happened. Her nightmares were filled with the image of the terrifying creatures she saw the night before. It lasted just a few minutes, but this shirt time of pure distress would probably be a scar she would bare for the rest of her life. 

She shivered and looked around, only to see that the roof was in fact very much safe. Rogue was right, none of these creatures could climb in such a high part of the house, and they very obviously didn't have the intelligence to think of a way to get up there. 

Speaking of roguefort, they were still sleeping next to her, holding her against like it was the end of the world. Well it could be the end of the world but still ... That was pretty surprising. She knew they weren't a person that enjoyed others's suffering nor that they were selfish to the point of ignoring someone dying. But to go risk their life to save someone that was their rival and that spent their whole career trying to stop them from doing whatever they wanted ? Now that was a surprise.

The kid knew they couldn't stay in this roof forever and had quite a few questions, so she started to slowly shake the body next to hers in hopes of waking them up. 

"Roguefort ! Please wake up !"

"Hhgnnmm ... Don't have to ask me twice, just give me a minute."

The adult yawned and stretched before looking around with a little bit of despair in their eyes. 

"Well hello to you too kiddo."

A huge silence started between the two. Of course. What could anyone say in such situation ? Even roguefort didn't have the heart to say a bad pun or sometime to escape from the stress, like they usually did. Weirdly enough it was Walnut who spoke up first. 

"Why did you do that ?" 

"Don't you ever stretch when you wake up ?"

"No. I meant why did you save me."

Roguefort sighed and turned his head not to face the kid anymore. 

"I'm not sure why either to be honest. Could be me just being an idiot. Adrenaline makes you do weird things sometimes. Or maybe seeing a kid die and doing nothing was just too hard for me. But in the end, I just think I couldn't let you down. Not you."

"Why. Does this amuse you to save the one you hate from the claws of weird mutant creatures ? What could you gain from doing such thing ?"

"You're an idiot."

"What ?!"

"I said what I said. Right now, you're acting like an idiot. But you're not someone that can't understand the idea of affection, don't you ? Use your brain, Walnut. I don't hate you."

"I ... I'm trying to understand but I don't think I do."

He turned around and rubbed his head over the child's head. 

"It's fine. You can't solve every little riddle people give you. But I want to be clear with this subject from now on. Walnut, I don't think of you as an enemy. Rather like a friendly rival, like the ones you would get when you play sports. You try to intimidate them, have fun tricking them and winning against them but ... That doesn't mean you'd appreciate it if something bad happened to them. I don't want you to die, Walnut. I never thought of you as someone to eliminate nor to hate. I enjoyed spending time with you. If I didn't ... I would've never sent all of these hints in the first place."

Silence came back and hit like a truck. Walnut stayed voiceless, not sure how to react.

"But tell me little detective. What do you perceive me as ?"

"M-me ?! Well ... I... It's..."

"You can tell me the truth. I'm not judging you for what you think of me and I will not let you down even if your answer is not as nice as mine. And when I say I won't let you down I mean that I won't let you die and I won't let you go back in the house either. I will certainly not go in this cursed place again."

Walnut took a little while to gather her thoughts. 

"I'm not sure of how do I feel about you. I don't think I hate you but I never thought of it further to be honest. I-I can at least say that I'm not scared of you, but ... That's pretty much it."

Roguefort smiled just a little, apparently satisfied. 

"That is at least a beginning. I hope that you'll learn to trust me in the near future but ... That might take time."

"What, you want to stay with me ?"

"Tell me little one, do you truly think you'll survive without an experienced adult around ?"

Walnut was about to shout that she could, but after thinking about it for a little while... 

"No ... I don't think so. But I can be helpful though ! I ... Can gather clues for anything and I'm sure I can notice things to help us not get caught." 

"Hehe ... It looks like you're trying to convince me. Fear not young one, my decision was took at the second I decided to go back down to catch you. In this kind of situation, it is obvious that you're a great ally. But neither of us can survive all alone."

Neither of them saw what outside Cheesecake's property looked like but both knew that there was no way this was an infection that only touched a couple of people. If it was making the infected aggressive and if a simple bite could turn people mad in a couple of minutes, it was obvious that the city was probably in a pretty bad shape. 

"So, do you have an idea of where we could go ?"

"I do. This roof is good, but we can't get food here. I know a place that is quite secured and that holds enough food to last quite a long time."

"And where is that ?"

"I'm talking about the the underground caves of Vampire Cookie ! He's the kind to store hundreds of gallons of grape juice in his personal place. It's a gigantic cave and I'm sure we could get enough space here to last for months. Well ... I hope de won't have to stay there for months but it's not like we can just make choices at this point."

"Understood."

The duo high fived with a smile. Perhaps a little childish and weird for a newly created duo, but it surely felt relieving. 

"Roguefort ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"I still think you're an idiot for risking your life for a little girl."

"And I think you're stupid for trusting a criminal you fought for months that easily but what can I say ? We're both on the same page at this point."

"Pff ... Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roguefort, watch out, right behind you !"

"Got it !"

A sound of a loud crash, accompanied with purple jelly and strawberry jam scattered around the place. Roguefort smiled, happy to know that transporting their cane around wasn't just good for aesthetics, but could also be a perfect weapon. 

"Walnut, we're going to your right and then to your left ! The street there is old and filled with holes on the ground, they won't be able to follow us there !"

"Alright !"

The two cookies ran, trying their best not to get the attention of more infected people while they escaped the ones that tried to catch them. 

They've been running for quite a while now. It's been about half a day since they left cheesecake manor's roof, and everywhere they went was simply filled with these weird mutants. They obviously knew that something similar would happen but it still felt weird to see that many lifeless bodies roaming around with the desire to attack others.

Roguefort took their partner's hand and helped her to jump over the hole that separated from the safest place they had, while watching all of the mutants stumbling and falling into a pit. This road had been with holes forever since it needed to be reconstructed, but the cookie never thought even for a second that this annoying thing would save their life one day. 

Walnut was wheezing, clearly not the best at running. Of course. She was just a kid after all, and she never really had the best physical shape. They knew it because they usually used it as a way to distance her more easily whenever they stole something. Little do they know this benediction would turn into a curse in this situation. They watched the poor kid gasping for air on the groud, clearly stressing too much about everything going on to get a proper control over her breath. Roguefort gently pat her back and took the sweetest voice they could. 

"Here, here ... Breathe in, breathe out. You're safe right now. You can take your time to gather your thoughts, but the thing you should concentrate on right now should be your respiration."

Walnut tried desperately to let her body calm down for a little, shedding a few tears in the process. The fact that roguefort was with her really helped, she wouldn't be able to be so calm just on her own. After a good 15 minutes, she finally was able to start thinking better again. 

"Okay ... Okay. I'm good now."

"I'm glad you are."

She looked around for a few seconds, trying to gather informations. Good habits never leave, Roguefort guessed. 

"I feel like running around is not working. I'm too slow for it."

"I hear you little one, but I can't find any other thing we could do right now."

She looked up and smiled. 

"We can go on roofs."

"I don't want to break your hopes but I don't think you'll be able to jump between them."

"Then we don't jump ! There's a bunch of electric cords up there. If we slide on them we can easily access the rest of the city without the need to run around ! You'll just use your cane and I'll use this !"

She grabbed a metal bar that was coming from the floor and tore it out with a smile. 

"Good idea. But be careful. That thing is rusty, it would be a shame if you caught something bad right now."

"Tch ... You're not my parent, calm down."

"I may not be, young lady, but I do know that sometimes you should listen to adults."

"Alright. I'll trust you on that one I guess."

Walnut's plan worked quite perfectly. It was incredible to see how intelligent she was at such a young age, being able to find solutions for every little problem they had. And soon enough, they finally found it ... The promised neverland. The cave was, like roguefort thought, far from any infected cookie and the system to lock it was in perfect shape even if it was clear that at least an infected cookie or two tried to force it to open. They opened the system, entered the place with walnut and had the biggest sigh of relief once they closed the door back up. They were both safe and sound and this time, it was for good. 

"... What now ?"

"I'm not sure Walnut. It's just the two of us here ... I guess all we can do is learn to cohabitate ? Well, we don't hate each other and I think that's a pretty good start."

"Are you sure it's only the two of us ..? That no one else survived ?"

Walnut seemed a little ... Desperate. Yes, of course she was extremely intelligent, but she was still a child. A child filled with unrealistic hopes and dreams sometimes, and a desire to have contact with others.

"I don't know for sure, little one. There might be other cookies outside hidden somewhere and perhaps that in a near future we can try to get them here too. But for now ... Don't get your hopes up. Everything here is you, me, food and a lot of grape juice."

She seemed disappointed, but not too surprised with the answer. Roguefort could've tried to reassure her more, but they didn't want to get her to believe that a lot of good things would happen in the near future. But after saying that, they still tried to make her cheer up a little. 

"Still, the place is pretty big and there's plenty of small things to discover. Even I, who entered more than once, probably only saw half of the treasures that are hidden here."

The kid immediately got a lot happier and started to roam around the barrels of grape juice and inspect everything she could find. But once she approached a barrel that seemed a lot bigger than the rest, she yelled with all of her lungs and stumbled upon the ground. Roguefort immediately rushed to see what could be going on, already thinking the worst happened. 

"Walnut, are you alright !?"

"There's ... There's ..."

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind the barrel 

"Roguefort ...? Roguefort, is that you ?"

The theif looked behind the wood only to find a face they recognised too well. A shiny golden hair, a white shirt and a smile that could cure any bad feelings ...

"Sparkling !"

Roguefort almost jumped on the man, and hugged him with all of their might. They didn't really think much while doing so, it was just a pure reflex made out of joy and a surprise. 

"Is that really you, sparkling ? But how ... When ... My, I'm loosing my words ! What happened ? How did you end up in here ?!"

"Don't worry I understand the feeling ... Seeing you two really makes me happy too. I thought I would have to stay here all alone forever. Last night when the jellywalkers started to appear, I was finish my work from the night and heard Alchemist and Vampire yelling after the got out of my bar ... I got out, saw everything and ran for my life. I would say I got lucky, but I also think that seeing Vampire helped me remember this place and I think it's the safest around at the moment."

He sighed finishing his sentence, with a little bit of guilt in his voice. If none of the grape siblings were here, it obviously meant ... 

"I had no idea you two knew each other."

"You see Walnut, Roguefort is a big client of mine. They tend to come on a regular basis disguised as a lot of different people, but I always recognise them and they know I do. It became a little game, and I slowly began to enjoy their company."

"And you never told me you knew them ?! You meanie ..."

Walnut pouted, making the adults laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about it. Like I said, I really enjoyed their company. Plus, you never asked me about it so ... Too bad ~"

"It's a little bit too late for remorses, detective."

"I hate you two."

The group looked at each other with a smile and started laughing heavily. It felt good. It felt reassuring.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been ... A week ? No. Maybe more. Or less ? No one was sure. Keeping track of time was particularly hard when the only source of light you had were candles that never went off. There were a few problems with how they lived but it was mainly alright. The stress was still coming on a regular basis, not the stress of death but mainly the idea of being the only cookies alive left in miles. Walnut was the one that was the most affected by it. She was very intelligent and kept overthinking about everything, which made it difficult for her to truly calm down and accept her fate. She was still a little girl too. She needed interactions with people of her age, toys and a comforting area to stay in. 

Thankfully, the two other cookies were trying their best to make it less difficult for her to live here and in a way or another, they succeeded to be a comforting figure for the kid. Roguefort was kind, patient and even if he couldn't help but make jokes often, they were still very serious when dealing with issues. Walnut didn't take much time to consider her rival a new kind of parenting figure, and quickly took a liking to cuddle with them while talking about her invasive thoughts. 

Sparkling was a lot less used to dealing with a child. Due to his job, he usually never saw a lot of young people, and even less kids of her age. But he wasn't bad at making her happy. He had an incredible memory and knew how to listen to others rambling, so he often had stories to tell. Adventurer, Vampire, Cinnamon or even Captain Ice ... All of them tended to share their wonderful travels with others and sparkling never missed an opportunity to listen. After all, being stuck in a bar all day didn't give him many opportunities to travel himself. 

That day was just like the others. Nothing happening. Perhaps sometimes a growl was heard from the outside, everyone became tense and stayed silent for a dozen of minutes before going back to their activities. Walnut was trying to solve a few riddles that Roguefort gave her earlier. They were probably very hard for her, but she liked it anyway and wanted to prove to her rival that she was still able to find answers to their challenges. 

Roguefort and sparkling were laying down on the ground, watching silently the ceiling as if it was the sky. From an external point of view, it would've probably looked boring. But the duo really appreciated to spend time just next to each other, appreciating their presence. 

"Sparkling ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"I wonder ... That night, at cheesecake manor. What did you think of when you let me go ?"

"Hehe ... What night are you even talking about ? We've met more than once there, in disguise or not, you know that full well."

"Tch. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The night where I impersonated  
Gingerbright. You said you let me go as a gesture of courtesy but I don't think you did it just like that."

"Who knows ? You're not the only one who can keep a mystery, dear thief. I can keep a few too ~"

"That was unexpected. But fair enough. One day, I'll discover what you mean by that."

"Good luck on that. I won't say it that easily."

"We'll see, sparkling. One day, I'll make you say it." 

Roguefort was about to add something else, but was stopped by a yell coming from the other side of the room. 

"Rogue ! I think found the solution !"

"Ohoh ! Well ... Lemme hear that. I'm quite curious about your answer, this riddle took me a long time."

Roguefort started listening to the kid rambling about her ideas for ways to solve it. Sparkling couldn't help but watch them with a smile. He really loved seeing them like that together, it felt like a small family to him. The kind of family his job never allowed him to have. 

"So then I thought, if one of the djinns always says the truth and the other always lies, you just have to ask one what the other would say if I asked them what door to take. Either way I'll end up with a lie, and I'll just take the other door ! Easy !"

"That is a very intelligent reasoning ... But you know that there's a tougher version of this challenge !"

"What ?! Really ?!"

"Yes. This time, you have three djinns protecting the palace instead of two. One says only the truth, the other says only lies and last one tells thing randomly. How are you going to find a solution for this one, hmm ?"

"Argh ... That's so unfair ! I just solved the first one ..."

"Hehe, I'm sure you can do it. It's a similar way of thinking !"

Suddenly, a loud noise coming from the front door. Everyone froze into place and walked slowly behind something to hide themselves before stopping themselves from doing anything. Even their breathing almost disapeared. The silence was horrible to hear, just like always. But it was much more pleasing than hearing another louder bang on the door. Usually jellywalkers never tried moving it more than once. Did they find the group ? Would they succeed at opening the door ? 

Walnut gripped her rival's clothes and gluped. They gently rubbed their hand in her hair, trying desperately to make it feel like it was alright but ... It was obviously not. And they both knew it. 

A third slam. And a huge crack. No one moved, at least not before hearing a grunt they knew too well. Roguefort knew it was the sign that they were not safe anymore. They took all of the courage they had left and yelled 

"EVERYONE, RUN !!"

Their friends immediately got out of their transe and started running as fast as they could towards the other door of the room, located a few hundreds meters away. Sadly, Roguefort's body clearly wasn't prepared enough for running here and now. For a second, his left leg gave up and his muscles stopped working, making them collapse and roll on the ground, ripping their dough enough to let strawberry jaw cover their sleeve. Both cookies stopped themselves and looked back to see that they had troubles getting up and the two jellywalkers were approaching really fast. 

"ROGUE !"

Sparkling didn't think twice. He quickly began running in the other direction, took Roguefort's hand and got them up as quickly as he could before punching one of the jellywalkers with all of his might. Roguefort simply stood there voiceless, staring at the fist of the man that was covered by the weird gelatinous substance that leaked from the infected creatures. The second jellywalker approached and grabbed the man's arm, which got them a punch in the face for an answer. Sparkling was quickly surrounded, and it was too late to run. 

"Sparkling hurry up !!"

"I can't ..."

"Move, you still can-"

"I SAID I CAN'T."

Roguefort stared helplessly at the scene, unable to do anything. Should they run ? Should they try to help them anyway ? 

It was Sparkling's last words that gave them the answer

"Roguefort. I love you. Please, I'm begging you, don't die."

Roguefort felt a shiver throughout their whole body as they saw a single tear roll down Sparkling's cheek. They bit their lip, clenched their fist and began to run as fast as they could. Walnut followed them out of distress, but couldn't help but look back at the poor sparkling who was clearly trapped with no possible issue to be safe now. 

"Roguefort, are you really going to-"

"TALK LESS, RUN MORE."

The criminal felt their heart crumble more and more with each step they took. They hated it, so much. But they knew that the instant Sparkling decided to face the duo of Jelly walkers, there was no going back for him. And these last words ... He sure was cruel. He probably knew that the feeling was shared, but of course he had to say it at the worst moment. Damn it. The heartstealer getting their heart stolen would've been a lot funnier if the situation wasn't so horrible. 

The detective and their rival finally arrived to the door, opened it and shut it down before locking it from the outside and sighing. They weren't safe anymore. They were outside, and this world was filled with dangers. 

Nowhere was safe.


End file.
